1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to panel joints, and more specifically to panel joints for joining two upstanding metallic panel members in a confined location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metallic panel members are often required to be joined together to form a room or cubicle, and it is essential that the joining hardware be concealed. Thus, the joining hardware must be applied to the back sides of the panels, i.e., those surfaces outside the cubicle. Further, these applications require the room or cubicle to be assembled within a space which denies access to the back sides of the panels, once they are placed in an upstanding adjacent position preparatory to the joining step. An example of such an application is the assembly of a metallic elevator cab on a platform in the hatch or hoistway of a building. The panels which form the cab are located about one inch from the sides of the platform, and the platform is so close to the walls of the hoistway that an assembler would find it difficult or impossible to work between the panels and the hoistway walls. Typical spacings between the platform and hoistway walls are two inches between the platform and the front and back walls, and eight inches between the platform and the side walls.
Present hardware for joining metallic panel members requires that the back panel be placed on the platform in the hatch, and the panel first placed at a skewed angle relative to the rear edge of the platform. This enables the assembler to gain access to the hardware for joining a first side panel to the back panel. The assembled back and first side panels are then rotated about 90.degree. about a vertical axis, placing the back panel at a second skewed angle relative to the back edge of the platform, enabling the second side panel to be joined to the back panel. The resulting assembly is then oriented properly relative to the platform, with the entire assembly operation requiring several hours of tedious maneuvering of panels and hardware in a very confining location.
It would thus be desirable to provide a new and improved panel joint, and method of assembling same, for relatively large, heavy metallic panel members which enables the panel members to be quickly and tightly joined with a joint which is uniform and tight along its complete length. Further, the joint must be such that it will stay tight during usage, even when subjected to movement, such as in the hereinbefore mentioned elevator cab application.
Still further, the panel joint, and method, must permit assembly in locations which have very little space adjacent to the back sides of the panels, with the panel members being quickly joined without requiring skewing and turning of the panels, and without requiring access to the back sides of the panels.